


Brokeness

by TeamFreeDogs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, kind of domestic sabriel, me trying to be poetic, sam loves Gabriel and I love i love writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeDogs/pseuds/TeamFreeDogs
Summary: Just another little Drabble of how much Sam loves Gabriel because why not





	Brokeness

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't just horrible and I get the effect I was going for. Please leave comments because I'm needy

~broken~ 

Brokenness is a powerful thing, something that is a big part of someone's life, something that never truly leaves you. No matter how much you've put yourself back together, if you've ever completely shattered there will always be a crack left there where it happened. It's just always there. 

But brokenness was also powerful in the fact that it brings people together. I don't quite know why, but finding someone else who has also been reduced to nothing but small scattered pieces is one of the most comforting things. You feel a little less alone seeing someone else that is just as scarred as you. It turns brokenness into something beautiful. Like a glow-stick, it must be completely broken to thoroughly shine through the dark. 

That's how Sam felt right in this moment as he watched Gabriel's childishly bright face light up as he watched another episode of whatever it was he was watching. Sam was too focused on the perfect thing in front of him to be concerned with Gabe's show. He had never loved anything like he does Gabriel, sure he loves Dean and Cas and Jack, but not like he does Gabriel. Gabriel knew more then anyone else what it's like to completely break. What it's like to have all peace and strength forcefully ripped from you. They found peace in each other knowing that the other knew fully what it was like, they gave each other a strength that no one else could. 

Sam knew Gabriel hid a lot of stuff from the world, and even hid stuff from himself. Sam also knew that the only time he ever talked to anyone about this stuff, it was to Sam. And vice versa, Gabriel was the only one Sam confided in when it came to the trauma he acquired from the cage. It had made them so much closer then anyone in their lives. They trusted each other with the most vulnerable part of them. 

They never left each other's side. They did literally everything together, and Sam was the happiest he's ever been. Watching Gabriel joke around as they went on hunts together, seeing him spray Dean with a water bottle he had found on said hunt. Gabriel warmed Sam's heart over and over again with just the little thing Gabriel does that makes him Gabriel. 

No matter how bad things got, no matter how many times the world almost ended, no matter what happens, Sam knew nothing would ever be too bad because he had his own personal archangel at his side always there to make him laugh. Always there to make him feel safe. And he was always there for said archangel. Because they were both so painfully unaware of how dependent they were on each other. Or maybe they were aware and that fact made them even happier.


End file.
